Need
by ThirteenStrikes
Summary: Thirteen gets an unexpected visitor at the hospital. fluffy Camteen oneshot.


A/N: Set some time during season 6. Sorta. Kinda. Ish.

I needed to write some camteen as an outlet to counter some homesickness and the utter confusion resulting from sculpture class. What the hell am I supposed to make out of paper? asdfdafjkldsfskdlfkdalfjsldf.

Anyways, hope you'll enjoy reading. Probably won't be writing anymore until spring break or summer (if I can help it). Cuz I shouldn't.

* * *

Thirteen had just finished her four hours of clinic duty and was heading back up to diagnostics to see if she was needed for anything – although when she last checked, House was sitting in his office watching General Hospital. She sighed. It had been a somewhat uneventful day. No cases yet, and her boss didn't seem very interested in finding another one. It'd be a matter of time before Cuddy herself brought one in for the team.

The brunette doctor checked her watch. Another four more hours until she was free to go. Perhaps she should check out the ER later; see if they needed any help down there. If she was going to be stuck here, she might as well make herself useful.

Walking down the hall, her mind began drifting elsewhere...when out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a familiar figure quickly approaching. Her legs slowed down and she cocked her head curiously. Surprise found its way to her features when she recognized the face of the person who was practically running towards her.

"Allison, what are you doing–"

The taller woman was cut off when she suddenly felt slender arms slide around her waist, pulling her into a hug, and a warm face buried into her neck. Remy was rendered speechless, but felt deliriously happy to see the blonde. She was also, however, a little puzzled by her sudden appearance at the hospital, despite being told that Cameron wanted to keep her presence in Princeton on the down low. Tentatively, Remy drew her hands up to the small of Cameron's back.

"What's wrong?" she asked, voice filled with concern. Something must have happened to have Allison rush into PPTH like that to find her.

The shorter doctor's only response was to tighten her grip around Remy, prompting her to reciprocate as well. Thirteen wanted to pull away to look Cameron in the eyes to see what was the matter, but she was too afraid to move. Her eyes traveled around the hallway to see several other people watching them, some nurses and doctors with bewildered and questioning expressions on their faces. As Thirteen watched a hospital bed gradually rolling their way, she gently patted Cameron on the back.

"Hey, we better move. We're getting in the way," she whispered softly into a head of blonde hair. Reluctantly, Cameron let her pull away from the embrace. Remy took her hands in hers and led her to the side of the hallway, hoping to steer clear of any traffic and also to be less conspicuous. As soon as the brunette stood still, Allison fell back into her arms, again hiding her face in Remy's long neck. Thirteen did, however, manage to catch a glimpse of the woman's face, observing that she looked troubled and dejected. At this point, Remy was getting a little more worried. Cameron hadn't said one word since she saw her. But instead of saying anything, Remy thought it'd be best to wait it out and to let her speak when she felt like it. Again, she noticed the blonde hug her even tighter. Remy took the hint and did the same.

They stood there for more than a couple of minutes. The current duckling had already watched five hospital beds, three wheelchairs, and six IV drips roll by as she hummed a soft, repetitive tune in an attempt to help ease whatever upset Allison was feeling.

_Oh, there goes a fourth wheelchair..._

Her eyes then trailed to another approaching figure down the hall. A very familiar-looking face...

"Doctor Hadley! I thought you were heading to diagnostics," the Dean of Medicine remarked in with a hint of playful chiding as a gentle reminder that she was, in fact, a doctor, and still had a job to do. As Cuddy approached them, her demeanor gradually shifted. She tilted her head in wonderment. "Is everything alright?" Judging by the positions of the two women, the one dressed in civilian clothes seemed to be in some sort of distress, and Doctor Hadley was in some conflicted mental debate deciding what she ought to do to remedy the situation. Thirteen nodded lightly as she subtly gestured to the blonde woman's back, indicating that she had got this under control. After shooting her employee a semi-incredulous side glance, (probably pondering on how Doctor Hadley had suddenly managed to become sought after for emotional support, of all things) Cuddy continued down the hall and out of sight. While watching her boss go, Remy heard a faint sigh coming from Cameron, feeling warm breath tickling the skin of her neck a little.

Stroking Allison's back gently, Remy hoped that she would speak up soon and let her know what was wrong. She wanted to make her feel better as soon as possible, but without knowing the problem, devising a plan would be a lot more difficult.

A muted thud in the distance quickly caught her attention. It wasn't just because the sound was fairly audible even with the ambient hospital noise – it was because she had specially trained her ears to recognize that specific thud of a cane.

"Uh oh..." she murmured to the woman in her arms. She felt her tense up.

"Thirty-One! Get your ass back in diagnostics now!" He was fast in approaching them. "And next time, leave your girl toy at home. You know you're not supposed to bring them to work," he added with that smirk on his face.

The death glare that Remy shot at him didn't work, however. He stepped even closer, his hawk-like eyes boring into Allison's back as he studied her.

Five seconds. It took him a total of five seconds.

"Cameron."

Remy internally cursed his keen observational skills. She closed her eyes and mentally prepared herself for half an hour of ridicule, criticism, and crude lesbian jokes.

He had to admit, this _was_ surprising. No one would've thought that PPTH's bleeding heart would stick around after an announcement of leave. "Oh boy, this is too good to be true." He grinned devilishly with wide eyes. "I always knew you'd fall for the damaged–"

"GO _away_ House," Cameron almost spat menacingly through gritted teeth; she didn't even let him finish. Remy and House widened their eyes, immediately taken aback. Her voice was bitter, cold, impatient. She was obviously not in the mood. It was the first time he had ever heard her snap like that. He took a step back, gave Thirteen a look of utter confusion, then limped away, chancing only a final glance over his shoulder and nothing more.

When the sound of his cane disappeared, Allison relaxed noticeably in Remy's arms. The blonde sighed once more, and at this, Remy spoke up. "Care to tell me what's been bugging you?" Her tone was calm and inviting.

Cameron slowly pulled away, but only enough so that her face was a few inches away from the other woman's. Thirteen raised a slender brow inquisitively.

"Nothing..." Allison murmured. "I just... needed to see you."

At that very moment, Remy wanted nothing more than to tear her heart out and give it to the woman standing in front of her. She understood now. They hadn't seen each other at all in the past week. Allison was off visiting her parents at home for a couple of days, and Remy didn't get to send her off to the airport due to work at the hospital. And before that, she was just too busy, having to stay late and take night shifts to watch their patient. They had been calling and texting each other, but that simply wasn't enough. Today was when Allison returned from her trip, and Remy was meant to have dinner with her as soon as she got out of work. But apparently, the blonde just couldn't wait until then. As soon as she got off the plane, she took a cab to the hospital. She needed to see Remy, even if it meant revealing to everyone at Princeton Plainsboro that she was actually still in the state – even if it meant being caught by House.

As Remy looked into Allison's light teal eyes, she felt as if she couldn't love her more. She leaned in a little, glancing at her lips to silently ask for permission. If it was any other day, Allison would never let Remy kiss her in public, much less in front of people at the hospital. But not today. She needed her right now, almost desperately so. In response to the taller doctor's question, she tilted her head up and closed the gap between them, giving Thirteen a slow and sweet kiss on the lips. They both made sure to hold back though, not allowing their contact to go over a couple of seconds.

Pulling away, Remy took a good look at her girlfriend. There was a hint of a smile on her face now, a sight that warmed her heart to no end.

She gave Cameron a soft peck on that cute little nose of hers. "I missed you too."

They stood there gazing at each other for a moment, still in a loose embrace. Unfortunately, a sudden vibration coming from Thirteen's pocket interrupted the moment. Unwillingly, she retracted a hand from Cameron's waist and grabbed her cellphone. It turned out to be a text from her boss, reading, '_When you're done making out with Cameron, get your lesbo ass in here. New case_.'

She briefly considered texting back, '_I'm not a lesbian'_, but figured that it'd be too much of a trouble reiterating a point that will never get through his thick head.

After putting away her phone, the brunette then heard Cameron heave another sigh. "Do you have to go?" came a tentative voice. She was now playing with several locks of brown hair.

Remy found herself struggling to give a response. "...Yeah..."

"I'll come pick you up after work?" Again with the timidity.

Remy smiled and nodded. "I get out at eight. You can come pick me up and we'll go get dinner. How does that sound?"

Relief filled her when she saw that her smile was returned. "That sounds nice."

Unable to restrain herself, Remy leaned in and kissed her again. It was needy, and lasted a bit longer than it should have. But they couldn't help themselves.

When they finally broke apart, they took a step away from each other, as some sort of attempt to minimize temptation. Together they walked to the elevators, and to both of their dismay, it didn't take long for one to arrive.

"I'll see you soon," Remy told her with a sense of calming assurance. Allison nodded and smiled back, stepping into the lift.

"And take a shower, will you?" Thirteen wrinkled her nose. "You smell like an airplane."

The blonde laughed at the ridiculous comment and managed to blow her a raspberry before the elevator doors closed.

Smiling to herself while shaking her head, Remy turned around and began to head back to diagnostics to actually do her job. Looking up, she paused briefly in her tracks as she locked eyes with her boss's boss. Cuddy raised an amused eyebrow at her, and Thirteen only responded with a cheeky grin before continuing down the hall.

With motivation like Cameron, she'd work twice as hard to cure the patient in time for dinner.


End file.
